elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sin Inhert
is the deuteragonist of Right to Die: Reign Ruins and Sōseki's love interest. He is the successor of the Kullervo family. Appearance Sin is 1,64cm tall, has dark skin, dark brown eyes and light brown hair that fades to sandy blonde tips. His many tattoos include the Lemminkäinen's Mother painting, a thunderstorm on his upper left arm, a small bear with its parent on his left forearm, yellow thunderbolts under his clavicles, Ukko's symbol on the left side of his neck, a swan on his left thigh, and bird-like carvings all over his body, which composes his family's crest. Personality and Traits Sin is a kindhearted, caring and lovely person who has a very polite, cheerful and friendly demeanor. He tries to be helpful whenever he can, although he is cautious about revealing too much information about himself due to his situation with his relatives. He is the only living succesor of the Kullervo family, a wealthy and influential family that raised him in a unhealthy environment, making him develop a estranged relationship with his parents and leaving home early to follow his own path. Sin is clever and quite creative, as he is passionate for literature and is a writer and a talented artist. He keeps a diary and writes his own novels, either about his adventures or completely fictional, although he does not tell anyone about it. He sometimes seems to think of his friends as characters in a story rather than actual people, and seems to enjoy coming up with complex and detailed speculations and theories about stories he reads and hears, or even about the world he lives in. Aside from writing and reading prose, Sin also seems to be interested in romance as he sometimes imagine it between his peers. Sin himself is cute and light-hearted, although he gets embarrassed when people flirt with him and he is rather awkward. His normally cheery mood can be broken when faced with problems, especially emotional ones. He usually stays quite polite even when in a bad mood, if a bit crankier. Although Sin can sometimes be easily frightened, he has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if it means he would end up getting hurt. He is a capable and agile combatant, often using his cleverness to his advantage, and thinks outside the box during battle. He appears to be stubborn at times, refusing to give up even if the odds are against his favor. Despite that, he is not quick to resort to violence as the solution and usually freaks out at his friends' antics, even if he still does enjoy their company. Story Relationships Weapons and Abilities Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, agility, skilled marksman, unarmed combat and stealth tactics, advanced wielder of magic, elemental manipulation, telekinesis, force fields, plant manipulation, weather manipulation. Gunrod: huge firearm used to cast spells that can take the form of a machine gun, a shotgun, a cannon, a sniper rifle and a Gatling gun. He can create his ammo through the use of sorcery and imbue them with elemental properties; *'Element Shot': empowers the current chosen gunrod with a unique power (fire, lighting, wind, poison, ice). Sorcery: Sin can cast magic spells through sorcery. *'Rose Spear': flings a rose, causing spikes to erupt from the ground where it lands, impaling enemies; *'Willpower': flings any nearby object outward like a telekinetic missile; *'Ancient Wall': creates a protective barrier in front of Sin; *'Raven's Panic': sends out ravens that stun nearby enemies; *'Sacrifice': causes blood to squirt from Sin's wrists, healing an injured person; *'Thunder': calls upon lightning strikes; *'Tornadoes:' summons a small tornado. Others Background Sin is a Sumerian name, which possibly means "brother" from the Sumerian ideogram for the word, ŠEŠ. Later, the name is spelled logographically as Nanna. The Semitic moon god Su'en/Sin is in origin a separate deity from Sumerian Nanna, but from the Akkadian Empire period the two undergo syncretization and are identified together. The occasional Assyrian spelling of NANNA-ar, Su'en-e, is due to association with Akkadian na-an-na-ru, "illuminator, lamp", an epitheton of the moon god. He was the god of the moon in Mesopotamia, Akkad, Assyria, and Babylonia, and of Sumeria after a merging with Nanna. He is commonly designated as En-zu, which means "lord of wisdom". He was the husband of Ningal, with whom he had Utu/Shamash and Ishtar. He would later form a holy trinity with his children. He was depicted with a beard of lapis lazula and riding a winged bull (lamassu). The bull was one of his symbols, along with the crescent and the tripod. He was sometimes depicted as an old man with a flowing beard and the crescent symbol. Ini-herit means "he who brings back the distant one". Chenzira means "born on a journey". Sin Kullervo Tuonela Ukko The Swan of Tuonela Trivia *Sin's birthday falls on International Fanworks Day. *He likes complex characters: he doesn't care much about the plot of the shows he watches as much as he cares about the characters. Even if the story is horrible he will defend it with his life if he can emotionally connect with the characters. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Right to Die characters Category:Right to Die: Reign Ruins characters